


Come Home

by xXAzucarXx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAzucarXx/pseuds/xXAzucarXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de 4 años. Merlin y Arthur se vuelven a reencontrar.  Pero algo ocurre con ellos. Se evitan,  se alejan silenciosamente. Aunque Arthur,  cree que no puede seguir con esto. Merlin es el quién se ve empeñado a continuar. Pero el destino los lleva a estar juntos. Sin embargo si el no hace nada, lo perderá de las manos. Ante la reaparición de un viejo amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merthur AU

COME HOME  
PARTE I  
I'll Never Forget You

―Me sorprende el que no hayas asistido ― Se lo dice muy desilusionada ― ¿Como olvidarías el cumpleaños de Arthur? Dime. Es verdaderamente imposible.― Se oye muy molesta. Y definitiva esa era la respuesta que recibía gracias a una excusa, mal inventada. Pero era lo único que tenía en mente. Tras ese inoportuno encuentro en el campus universitario. No es que la odie, es su amiga, una amiga que siempre esta a su lado, pero que en ocasiones osa entrometerse en su vida.  
No desea darle la contra, si no, aceptar el regaño y el sermón que tiene preparado para él.  
― ¡Merlin! ― reclama su nombre, para ver si ha prestado atención. De hecho el ni siquiera ha contado con la oportunidad de volver agregar algo en su defensa.  
Ahora que la observa, se siente un poco raro, sobre todo cuando se le viene a la memoria el día que una vez la rechazo, no comprende porque ahora eso está en su cabeza, si fue hace bastante tiempo. Simplemente no la veía como algún interés amoroso. Para él, como ya se dijo así mismo es solo la amiga, o una hermana.  
Agregando que jamás rompería ese código de hermandad. El cual lo lleva a pensar en Arthur.  
― Tranquila Gwen. Solo fue un cumpleaños. ― lo dice como si nada― No es la boda del siglo. ¡Correcto!  
― No sé qué ocurre contigo. ― Se lo dice, sorprendiéndole con aquel reclamo.  
― ¿Cómo? ¡Gwen, vamos, no pasa nada conmigo! ― sonríe para tranquilizarla― Solo que no veo el problema, en no asistir a una fiesta.  
― ¡Pero se trata de nuestro amigo! Después de todo…― deja las últimas palabras al aire, sabe que no hay necesidad de volvérselo a recalcar por ello. Es claro que no es como para Merlín, seguir abordando el tema.  
― Y bien…continua.― Además no entiende porque la mujeres siempre tratan de parecer un mínimo detalle en extenderlo como un problema. Pero para Gwen, es descubrir que Merlín esconde detrás de todos sus pensamientos racionales, algo intocable. El cual teme descubrir, viéndose a sí mismo como el malo en esta historia.  
― Vosotros sois muy amigos. ― agrega de pronto. Y eso son como dardos en su contra ― ¿Debe existir una razón? ― indaga fijando sus ojos sobre él, viéndose muy segura de lo que dice. Siempre es perceptiva, cuando se trata de leer las emociones de las personas. En especial con Merlín, que conoce la causa y el efecto que le atentan siempre ¿O tal vez la suma de experiencias, le lleva a pensar en Arthur? Merlín no la culpa.  
Todos sus pleitos, sus discusiones, vienen de la mano de Arthur. Lo antecede los años. Siempre estuvo presente cuando era Merlín el de las disculpas. Cuando debería ser él.  
Gwen hacia entrar en razón. En su opinión, era estúpido. Solo son pequeñeces, son cosas sin sentido. Pero como cada pleito debe a su “siempre existe una razón”. Arthur no daría su brazo a torcer.  
De todos modos… no es así. Esta vez no es cualquier pequeñez. Tampoco un pleito. Es su molesto silencio, lo que le está costando su amistad, es como si de pronto decidieran no hablarse más, solo que no nunca ocurrió ese día para ponerse de acuerdo.  
Es por eso que Merlin se siente peor al escucharle decir que: es Arthur otra vez. Pero no es así. No es Arthur directamente. Lo que en verdad le molesta, porque quiere creer que es eso. Se trata de un asunto, el que no deje de lado el tema de Kilgharrah (Killian).  
Si bien es una razón, existen otras más en la lista de Merlin, pero que aun no se llegara a descubrir.  
―Indirectamente, si. ― responde flojo, luego de presionar sus labios, para morderlos inconscientemente. No era lo que había planeado en decirle. Pero llego a la conclusión de que quizás pondría final con su conversación con Gwen .  
― Se trata de tu hermano ¿verdad? ― Le sorprende que ella sea segura de lo que dice, porque no le llevo demasiado tiempo en deducirlo. Además, no es un secreto como se suponía que fuera. Gwen conoce solo un tercio de aquel asunto. Así que se ve obligado a confirmar.  
―Sí…― responde forzadamente. Soplando con todo el aire en sus pulmones.―Sigue culpándolo.  
― Oh― se abstiene en agregar algo mas― Yo…― carraspea un poco, porque esto le tomo por sorpresa. ― Lo lamento…. ¿Y cómo esta él? ― Pregunta como si no se sienta afectada.  
― Bien, de hecho se siente libre. ― Suelta irónico. Permitiéndole el paso de reír en el tema.  
Gwen luego se deja contagiar por la carcajada de Merlin. Y ríen tanto por un buen rato.  
―Me alegra por Killian. ― suspira, recordándolo a él― Pero no deberías arruinarlo. ― cambia de pronto.  
―Lo sé.  
― Se que lo sabes, pero recuerda todo lo que pasaste. Y ahora que Arthur está aquí, de vuelta. ― Amonesta sabiendo que Merlin, se molestaría por oírle decir algo que ya sabe.  
― Todo lo que pasamos Gwen... ― le corrige― Regreso y nadie se lo esperaba. ― levanta la mirada hacia otro lado, es tormentoso recordar aquellos días.  
― Merlín… Tú fuiste el único hasta el final. Yo…― Confiesa a medias y aunque de pronto sienta la mirada de Merlin sobre su cabeza, esperando entenderle a que se refiere. ― Ya sabes…― suelta―Por eso es que volví con Lancelot, creí que…  
― Gwen… ¡Gwen! …tranquila― Le refrena con una mano sobre sus hombros, porque no quiere oír esa parte. Además no tiene porque sentirse mas dolida por el tema, y verla llorar― Te entiendo.  
― Si lo entiendes, quiero que sepas que sucederá de nuevo. Vosotros dos sois amigos, desde que eran niños. ¿No lo arruines? ― Le advirtió, porque sabía que esto venia desde algunos meses, notando a Merlin mas reservado cuando ambos están bajo el mismo techo.  
Merlin esta anonadado por sus palabras, mientras en su cerebro forma un ¡OH! mental.  
―Son como la uña y la mugre― Gwen se lo dice con una sonrisa.  
― ¡Ya! Pero todos saben que… ― busca completar la última frase con un tono dramático.― Soy la uña y él la mugre― Sonríe una vez más recalcarlo con burla.  
Gwen cierra los ojos levemente molesta, tiene ganas de golpearlo, por decir algo estúpido e infantil como eso.  
Y parece ser, que la conversación no va por ningún lado, cuando nada está claro para Gwen, ¿Por qué Merlín lo olvidaría? No tiene sentido.  
― Sigo sin creerlo. ― insiste― Ese día, te esperamos. ― Niega con la cabeza para sí misma. ― Muchos vinieron…excepto tú.  
Merlín cree que acabara por escuchar todo acerca de la fiesta, la cual se propuso a sí mismo no asistir.  
―Habría ido― confiesa― Pero sabes cómo es Vivian.  
― ¿Cómo? Espera. Cuéntame, ¿qué paso? Un momento ¿Es culpa de Vivian?― procesa rápidamente.  
No puede creer que Gwen, nombrara con tanto desprecio el nombre de la rubia.  
― Conversaba con Gilli después de la reunión de clases. Y Vivian se movía como polilla por todos lados. Se acerco a nosotros, pero ella solo hablo a Gilli…  
― ¡Oh! Sí ¡Gilli estuvo en la fiesta! ― Resuena interrumpiendo a Merlín. ― Oh lo siento, continua.  
― Le advirtio que no se olvidara del miércoles. ― Gwen pone una cara de incredulidad escuchando el relato. ― Me atreví a preguntarle a Vivian, solo por curiosidad, y me respondió que se trataba de una fiesta en la facultad. Y el resto de la historia no tenía nada que ver con Arthur. ― Le asegura, mostrándose completamente ingenuo.  
Así que si hubo circunstancias.  
― ¿Y no te diste la idea de que pudo ser? Estuviste cerca de saberlo. ― le señala con la mano.  
― ¡Claro Gwen! ― dice sarcástico.  
― ¡Merlin!― chilla su nombre mientras le asesta el golpe en el brazo.  
― ¡Ouch!  
― Vi-vian― murmura con desprecio.  
― No es su culpa. Solo he estado muy ocupado con lagunas materias. Quizás creyó que ya lo sabía, y que me hacia el tonto. Además todos saben que Arthur es mi amigo. Pero que también puedo olvidarme que día estamos― finaliza mientras se frota el brazo.  
― Bien Merlín.  
Como odia pasar por un momento incomodo, como este. Sin embargo ella parce llevarlo como si nada, mientras la ve arreglarse el pelo, reacomodar los libros bajo se brazo, y dar un paso hacia atrás.  
― ¿Te vas?  
― Si, nos vemos el Lunes próximo. Cuídate ― la ve alejarse, sin darle tiempo a procesar.  
― ¿Lunes? ¡Eh! ¡Espera!― alza la voz algo asustado, provocando que volteara para él.  
― Tranquilo, no se trata de otro cumpleaños. Estaré ocupada toda esta semana. Solo nos veremos el lunes, o tal vez otro día.  
― Sigues echándomelo en cara. ¿No? ― levanta la mano, para señalarle dramáticamente.― Eres mala Gwen. ― Ella ríe al ver la cara graciosa que pone Merlin.  
Tras haber dado media vuelta y avanzado unos metros, sonríe para sí misma, pero hace un alto para volverlo a ver. Merlin continúa parado en el sitio, tecleando su móvil.  
― ¡Hey! ― llama de nuevo su atención. ― ¡Arréglalo Merlin! ― Él no tiene de otra más que asentir, algo que solo puede entender y que el resto de las personas no.

 

•∕•∕∕•∕•  
En el momento que abrió la puerta de casa, solo deseo subir sin contratiempos hasta su habitación, era lo único que tenía en mente desde que salió de clases, solo pensar en la comodidad de su cama.  
Los días de universidad son verdaderamente agotables, además que últimamente vive con la idea de evitar a toda costa a cierta persona.  
Fue una suerte no encontrarse este día con Arthur, no como los otros donde hacia lo imposible para evitarle. Además que Arthur curse dos años menos lo mantiene a raya, de lo contrario estaría en sus mismas clases. De todas formas solo compartirían aleatoriamente o coincidirían con algunas materias. Pero la realidad es que Arthur ahora cursa el tercer año y difícilmente lo verá en alguna de sus clases por que él está en su último grado.  
Con este pensamiento termina de lanzar su mochila contra una de las esquinas de su habitación, dejándose caer al suelo.  
Extendiendo toda su humanidad, para relajar su espalda, brazos y piernas. Esta tan acostumbrado al silencio de casa, que no ha notado a Gaius, ni a Killian y solo se queda durante unos cortos minutos, hasta que ve la necesidad de ir a buscarlos.  
Baja rápidamente las escaleras, caminando por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina. Parece ser que todo sigue en orden, eso le da la idea de que deberá ir a comprar la cena. Pero la presencia de su tío barre con sus pensamientos.  
― ¡Gaius! ― saluda viéndolo buscar algo en las alacenas.  
― Hola Muchacho… ― lo saluda al aire, pendiente de reacomodar los frasquitos― Ya que estas aquí… ― añade con aire acabado ― Necesito que vayas al Supermercado. ― alcanzándole la lista y el dinero en sus manos.  
― ¡Oh! ¡Pero acabo de llegar!― se niega tomar la hojita azul. ― ¡Estoy cansado! Y no he ido al lavabo aun.  
― Creerme no eres el único cansado. Y que te he dicho sobre lavarte las manos después de llegar. Bien. Cuando termines, esto estará aquí― le señala dejándolo sobre la mesa.  
Merlín suspira derrotado.  
•∕•∕∕•∕•

Al llegar al lavabo, deja correr el agua. Junta sus manos, para poder llenarlas y mojarse la cara. La sensación es refrescante que repite por segunda vez, sus manos recorren detrás de su cabeza bajándolos lateramente sobre su cuello. No había nada menor que esto.  
Busca observarse detenidamente al espejo, viendo su rostro cansado y las pequeñas bolsa debajo de sus ojos que llaman su atención. No puede olvidar la conversación que sostuvo con Gwen, y toda la preocupación que carga en mente.  
― “Soy una terrible persona” ― Se mira atentamente, delante piensa en ese asunto que ha estado pisándole los talones. El realmente nunca le haría eso, pero dado a que las cosas resultan como jamás se planean. El silencio es su única alternativa.  
Resopla contra el espejo impregnándolo de vapor, toma una toalla para limpiarla. Pero a medida el espejo le muestra la ventana del cuarto de aseo que se ubica detrás de él. Llama su atención. Es inusual que esté completamente abierta.  
Antes de cerrarla, contempla la vista que da la calle, al enorme árbol que da sombra en días soleados y a la casa de enfrente. Nunca antes se dio la oportunidad de volver apreciarla, a pesar de esa sensación horrible que llega a formarse.  
La casa enorme llego a ser propiedad, de aquella familia de Arthur.  
― ¡Merlin! ― El grito de Gaius le provoca un sobre salto― ¡Date prisa! Necesito hacer la cena― El aviso de su tío es de menos, con un rápido movimiento cierra la ventana, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones antes de salir.  
•∕•∕∕•∕•  
Siendo honesto consigo mismo, su amistad con Arthur murió hace bastante tiempo, no existe ninguna forma que vuelvan a ser como en los viejos tiempos. No hay esa necesidad imperiosa de continuar porque ya no son unos críos ni un par adolescente, ambos tiene una vida por su lado y un círculo de amigos diferentes. Nunca será como antes. Si bien se cuestione muchas veces, y trate de manejarlo en no pensar demasiado a estas alturas.  
Pero desde su regreso, la razón de su vínculo siempre lo llamo el deber de amigo. El dejarlo de lado no estaba en su plan, a pesar de un mar de confusiones presionando dentro, no lo abandono, pero ahora, las cosas se tornaron diferentes y necesita saber qué hacer, hallar una solución, una señal o una puerta de escape, diciéndole algo.  
Estuvo caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que había cruzado la avenida, tuvo suerte de no ser atropellado. ¿Pero habría servido de señal?  
Merlín niega consigo mismo por pensar aquello. Gaius lo remataria al enterarse por aquella idea tan bizarra.  
Bufo al ver a un grupo montados en bicicletas, aquello le golpea de nuevo a sus recuerdos.  
― Donde empezó todo. ―Rememora los años, luego los siguientes, en especial ese día cuando él regreso.  
Fueron cuatro largos años, tan distanciados, sin ninguna comunicación, excepto los encuentros casuales, pero sin palabras, solo miradas, miradas que se evitan conectar una contra la otra.  
Que solo por educación y obligación se veían solo para saludarse, sin antes apuntar a otras direcciones antes de verse al rostro y menos a los ojos.  
Alguien dijo, que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Habría tratado en descubrir la respuesta que necesitaba.  
En aquel tiempo hubo más silencio, tiempos eternos, nostálgicos y de discreción. Existe tanto que decir, que reclamar, pero todo ese momento jamás fue aprovechado. Donde ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ni hablar, ni pensarlo, ni a donde le llevaría una conversación. Solo plantadas en sus mentes, buscando la forma de cómo decirlo mientras persisten inmóviles, intactos.  
Uno frente al otro.  
No se trata de una simple amistad, porque no lo es, no es una simple y cualquier amistad. Hay más, contiene más, es algo que jamás vieron crecer, porque cuando la vives ignoras ese detalle.  
Y esto es aquella prueba de que es familiar, que es parte de ti. Pero que no tiene forma. No sabes cómo definirla, pero que está allí.  
― ¿Olvidarlo?― Se cuestiona así mismo, sujetando un frasco de mermelada con ambas manos. Contemplando el nombre comercial y el dibujo de una anciana sonriente. Se ve demasiado raro porque el lio lo está volviendo loco, el hablarle a un simple frasco ― jamás se olvida. ― le se responde en voz alta.  
Una señora con canasta en brazo, que pasea por el mismo pasillo le mira despectivamente al oírlo hablar solo. Puede sentir el escudriño y esa sonrisa detrás de su nuca. Espera que no crea que sufra de algún problema psicopatológico. Esto solo le pasa por hablarle a uno de eso frascos, y con rabia acaba uno dentro del carrito de compras.  
Alejándose en busca del siguiente pasillo, para terminar con la lista de compras.  
Odiaría el tener la lista en papel azul, no puede creer que una simple hoja azulada le recordara el lugar donde lo compro. Este fue uno de sus últimos obsequios compartidos a la salida de una librería. Las ganas de comprimirlo y hacerlo una pelota muerden dentro. Pero es solo un ente que no tiene la culpa.

•∕•∕∕•∕•  
Camina con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con burla como ella escoge, observa y compra, cada artículo para el hogar en la dichosa sección del enorme supermercado. El hecho de acompañarle solo es por seguridad, no gusto, ni afinidad.  
Le recuerda tanto a Merlín.  
― Aquel pequeño Idiota―  
Desde su regreso nada cambio, las cosas aparentemente se conservaron, todo parecía ser demasiado normal incluso estar al lado de sus amigos, las bromas las risas. A demás en observar ciertos tics naturales en él, sus manías que jodidamente lo maravillaban y a la vez lo irritaban.  
Arthur conoce tan bien a Merlín y su manierismo al hablar, no dejando en paz las cosas que están al alcance de su mano. Lo cual lo pone nervioso al verlas en constante movimiento. Solían sacarle desquicio como la última vez pero ahora lo dejan con aire maravillado.  
No fue consciente de que sonreía estúpidamente cuando estaba cerca, conversando, mientras sus manos lo hipnotizaban, tamborileando, piqueando la madera; como si contemplara un tipo de arte mágico. Hasta que Morgana reparo con una mirada, la cual no supo descifran bien a que venía aquello. Él solía detenerlas colocando de golpe sus manos sobre ellas .Pero ahora se contiene, no como aquella vez y ganándose la segunda mirada divertida de su media hermana.  
Creyó volver a los viejos tiempos, sin necesidad de disculparse por ese silencio de cuatro años. Ni por los últimos meses, donde Arthur sentenciaba a Merlín, diciéndole que jamás volvería. Que no lo haría, que se olvidara de aquella idea.  
Pero Merlín persistió, creía en lo imposible, el lo sabía, lo presentía. El tuvo la esperanza de que regresara.  
Y ese día llego, cuando reapareció ante su vista, ocupando la última banca en compañía de su sutil hermana, bueno media hermana. Y cronológicamente no recuerda como sucedió después.  
Pero para Merlín no dura mucha esa clase de pantalla, abandonando el seguir con este tipo de farsa, nunca quiso ponerle este tipo de nombre a su reencuentro. Pero es mejor, es una farsa, una mentira el creer que todo volvería a la normalidad.  
Pero no es así. Y nadie comprende que no es fácil.  
Arthur se empeña en seguir, Merlín no. Duele notarlo como lo evade, como lo evita. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de…  
― Arthur― interrumpe Morgana, colocando una mano sobre su brazo. No la vio venir, ni darse cuenta que llegaron a uno de los cajeros.  
― ¿Qué?― responde molesto por eso.  
― ¿No es Merlín? ― le señala con la cabeza.  
A tres cajeros del lado izquierdo, esta la figura de Merlín, haciendo fila. Frunce al ver que apenas alcanza a ver su cabello, apeteciblemente suave como el de Morgana y apunto de pagar.  
No puede creerlo, es una coincidencia el encontrarlo aquí.  
Aunque tan lejos, como si él mismo se permitiera estar. Arthur tiene el impulso de corre hasta él. Y se maldice por ello dando un segundo vistazo por un largo rato.  
Continuará….

No tengo mucho que decir. Pero solo espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic. Es AU. Moderno. Pero Merthur.


	2. Dia de lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de 4 años. Merlin y Arthur se vuelven a reencontrar. Pero algo ocurre con ellos. Se evitan, se alejan silenciosamente. Aunque Arthur, cree que no puede seguir con esto. Merlin es el quién se ve empeñado a continuar. Pero el destino los lleva a estar juntos. Sin embargo si el no hace nada, lo perderá de las manos. Ante la reaparición de un viejo amigo.

Parte I  
Capitulo 2  
Desde su parada en el cajero hasta la puerta de salida, le tomo como dos minutos correr hasta el estacionamiento para evitar sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia. En busca de refugio bajo el techito de parada de buses.  
Deja que las gotas toquen su cabeza, recorran su cuello, y tamborileé sobre sus hombros. Porque no es el único que buscar resguardarse de la lluvia, las personas terminan empujándolo para sacarlo de pequeño espacio.   
Y no tiene ganas de protestar por eso. Qué más da. No existe otra opción más que mojarse y optar por caminar a casa. Solo unas cuantas calles, unas cuantas cuadras y un par de avenidas, y aun no pasan las diez, no debe temer.  
Cruza la primera avenida, luego la segunda y pisa la acera, y allí va el caminando con bolsas en ambas manos. Atento con todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Ve como la lluvia espanta a muchas personas, obligándolos a entrar en cualquier lugar público, como tiendas, cafeterías…  
Al parecer es el único quien no quiere huir al igual que ellos, su caminar es lento, no está ni molesto por estar mojándose la ropa. Es todo lo contario, pero tampoco anormal. Porque está seguro que a un resto de personas les gustaría disfrutar una buena caminata bajo la lluvia.  
Solo que aquella tranquilidad se interrumpe.  
Oye el pitear de bocina detrás suyo, además de las luces altas alumbrando su espalda. No podría ser más que una broma, de mal gusto. Ignoro el cometido. No se detuvo, ni volteo. Solo apresuro sus pies unas cuantas cuadras más, simulando tranquilidad, pero el auto venia siguiéndolo.  
Continuo ignorándolo unas calles, una cuadras. Ni es paranoia suya presumir que el auto va siguiéndolo desde que partió del estacionamiento de SuperMaker.  
Hace un alto porque es molestoso y además la paciencia se le ha agotado. Voltea sujetando las bolsas con fuerza para gritarle al conductor.   
― ¡Merlin! ―   
Sus palabras quedan en la boca, el grito le pego susto. Oír su nombre lo deja atónito. Parpadea por la luz, mientras su cerebro le dice que la voz es conocida. Y más que reconocible, es el rostro que sobre sale de la ventana del conductor.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Arthur asalta tomando las bolsas por ella y caminado de prisa. Morgana no dijo nada, pero le causaba gracia verlo de esa manera, como un perro desesperado por salir sin perder de vista a su presa…o un gato.   
El da pasos largos sobre el estacionamiento, sin demora coloca la bolsas de compras en los asientos traseros. Su hermana tuvo que imitarle, abriendo la puerta y sentarse de golpe.   
Y pronto las primeras gotas golpearon contra el parabrisas del auto.  
Había imaginado que tal vez podría darle alcance. Puso en marcha, maniobrando el volante para girar en U. Resulto que no lo veía por ningún lado. No se vencido, y dio un total de cuatro vueltas, buscándolo en cada fila del enorme estacionamiento.  
Morgana lo miro antes de hablar. Porque aun principio no comprendió que rayos le pasaba. Pero al ver la frustración y la rabia en los ojos de Arthur. Encontró el cabo― Es escurridizo…. ― opina rompiendo con su silencio.  
Lo oyó suspirar. Y luego la miro.  
― Ó tal vez no quiere ser encontrado. ― Continuo, cambiando de dirección, mirando por el lado de su ventana . Y claro, estaba lloviendo.  
― ¿Estás segura? Que… ¿nos vio?  
Morgana le lanza una mirada molesta. No le prestó ni la mínima atención. Era él y sus pensamientos dichos en voz alta. Dejo unos segundos para recordar le vio en las cajas, algo relevante… no, nada… solo fue casualidad.   
― No. ―   
― Ha estado evadiéndome…― señalo llamando su atención.  
Que podría decir ella. Negar la verdad, decirle que es solo su imaginación. ― Este año se gradúa. ― agrega como si nada.   
― ¿Y? ― Señala molesto.  
― Debe estar muy ocupado. Arthur…― justifica― Y además… no creo que lo encontremos en esta lluvia.  
― Con más razón. Morgana. Estoy seguro que nos vio y huyo.  
― ¡Que no! ― le responde ya harta.  
Pero Arthur sabe que hay más. Algo que no puede ver, y claramente sí los demás, pero no se atreven a decírselo. Y lo único que puede entender, es que Morgana no está de su lado.  
Solo necesita otra oportunidad y confirmarlo por su cuenta. Por ahora debería dejarlo estar, por esta vez.  
•∕•∕∕•∕•

Merlin sube al auto, agradecido a su buena suerte.   
― Así que eras ¡tú! Gwaine.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Te asuste?  
― ¡NO! ― le responde sarcástico  
― ¿Estás seguro Merlin? ― mueve con gallardía su ceja derecha. A Merlín no le hace gracia.  
Y solo por eso, Merlin le da una cariñosa golpiza.  
― ¡Ouch!... ¿Esto es lo que me gano por hacerle el favor a Gaius?  
― ¿Él pidió que vinieras por mi?  
― Síp― responde con una sonrisa.  
― ¿Y por qué me seguiste de esa forma? Me habría evitado caminar y mojarme.  
Gwiane suelta una risa y niega con la cabeza  
― ¿Para qué? Y ¿Perderme la diversión? Eres predecible. Sabía que te asustarías.   
― Vaya Gwaine. No sabía que tenías intenciones de matarme de un infarto.  
― Eres muy joven para morir de un infarto. ― contradijo.  
Qué más da. .. Solo sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Gwaine siempre le hace lo mismo, intenta volverlo loco o sacarlo desquicio. Sabe que lo hace para que en breve rían por ello. Ambos lo hacen, solo para olvidar cualquier problema embarga en sus mentes. Después de todo es un buen amigo y que quizás conozca mucho de la vida de Merlín, pero aun así, eso no quiere decir que comprenda a Merlín. Nadie puede comprender a una persona. Solo…Solo apoyar, estar allí y dar una mano, nada más. Y ese es Gwaine .  
― ¿Oi hermano esta aquí? ¿Habrá alguna reunión familiar? ― pregunta animadamente, solo para sacar el tema, sin incomodarle.  
Merlín reacciona apenas ante la pregunta.  
― ¿Oir? …se que Gaius te lo conto. ― se mofa, riéndose de el.  
―Vale, pequeño estirado. ―Pero él no se ofende.  
―Si él está aquí. Pero dudo, que tres personas juntas bajo el mismo techo, se le pueda llamar una reunión.  
― ¡Oh! Cierto, olvide que tu hermano…  
―Detesta a todos mis amigos. ―hablo por él― excepto tu. Y eso es raro ¿no?  
― Vaya, vaya me siento halagado. Amigo mio.  
―Por cierto no detesta a todos mis amigos. Solo odia a…. los Pendragón.  
Gwaine sonríe lacónicamente, mirando la autopista.  
― Y no es de sorprenderse… ¿no?  
Sonríe, no sabe bien porque lo hace, pero se siente bien. No es un mal chiste.   
Deja que Gwaine se concentre en la autopista, mientras le dedica una mirada a las calles, la lluvia se ha ido, el molesto sonido del limpia parabrisas deja de sonar, es tranquilo, es una noche fría y tranquila.   
Este tan ido en sus propios pensamientos, que siente una mano sobre sus cabellos, justo en la coronilla, siendo removidos de forma paternal.  
Es la forma de expresarle ánimos. Porque sabe que Merlín lo necesita.  
•∕•∕∕•∕•  
Son tres semanas después de la última visita que tuvo en casa… y no es que este melancólico. Hubo muchas veces que se despidió de su hermano, así que está acostumbrado a sus idas y venidas.   
A veces son rápidas no más de dos días, otras temporales. Jamás duraderas.  
Porque solo lo hace si es realmente necesario.  
En fin…No mas distracciones.  
Lleva una mano sobre su cara, olvidando el tema, solo para regresar su atención a clases. Se siente muy cansado, sin ánimos de prestar por más de tres minutos de atención. No cree que vaya durar, necesita un estimulante, necesita café. Pero odia el café.  
Necesita algo que lo despierte, no puede estar en ese modo y eso que va en la primera clase del día.   
Espera sobrevivir el último periodo de clases, si que espera.  
“3:30 pm”  
La hora esperada por todos. El inicio de puente de una hora y media para la próxima asignatura.  
El pasillo que escoge no está muy atestado por estudiantes siendo que desde allí llegas a las maquinas dispensadoras de golosinas, pero no le apetece ninguna esta vez.   
A pesar de estar frente a ellas, mirando con cierto aire de desprecio con envoltura roja de la primera fila.  
“Cuantas veces le metió en problemas. Una simple golosina.”  
― Emrys. ―   
El llamado por su apellido interrumpe sus pensamientos. Se dirige hacia él, con respeto al ser un hombre mayor, canoso, con apenas pelo en la coronilla.  
― Mr.Geoffrey― Gira volviendo la vista hacia aquel hombre y con una cálida sonrisa.  
Merlin le tiene mucho respeto a Mr. Geoffrey, quizás un docente estricto en su materia, pero que logrado ganarse la confianza y el respeto gracias a sus esfuerzos académicos.  
― He estado buscándolo. ―   
Se escucha como si hubiera hecho algo malo.  
― ¿Si?…―  
― Necesito un favor ― añadió― Para esta próxima semana. ¿Estará muy ocupado el domingo? ― le puntualiza con la mirada. No tiene idea que lleva recorriendo un frio sobre su espalda.  
― No. Solo dígame  
― Hable con Arthur, amigo suyo. ― al escuchar el nombre, siente un nudo en el estomago―El acepto en ayudarme, y necesito contar con su apoyo también.   
― ¡Oh! Podría decirme de que se trata.  
― Contáctese con Arthur. A él le explique el programa.   
― Bueno yo…  
Sabía que debía explicarle, mentir que en realidad no podría. Pero fue imposible negarse.  
― Solo dígame si puede. ―  
El necesita ganarse la voluntad, pero por otro lado es Arthur…y eso complicaba mucho su vida.  
― Claro, solo…― Genial, acepto sabiendo que no podría contactarse.  
No hay oportunidad de excusarse, Mr.Geoffrey lo apura, solo está interesado en su respuesta.  
―Bien. No lo olvide. ―repuso extendiéndole la mano. Merlín corresponde dudando en decir algo y antes de que pudiera agregar una excusa, el hombre sale del lugar.  
Y esta, es la tercera vez que pasa su mano por sus cabellos, en señal de frustración.  
Acaba de aceptar un trabajo, y lo peor de todo con quien no quería ver en estas próximas semanas. Todo había marchado bien, equilibradamente bien. Y ahora, está a punto de desmoronarse emocionalmente.  
“Esto es Karma”

•∕•∕∕•∕•  
Hace 13 semanas atrás….  
Merlin conceptualizo que las cosas, se deterioran con el tiempo. Hay cosas de las cuales, debe entender. Aun, cuando mira aquellos ojos.   
Aquella desesperación por querer demostrarlo y decirlo, recorre dentro. Siente expandiéndose sobre la punta de los dedos y los nervios intentan romperse dentro de ti.  
Pero una oleada de dudas y calma lo atenúa, lo detiene, te alivia,...pero solo para mitigar aquella sensación.  
A pesar de contenerla para la siguiente oportunidad, no existe una segunda casualidad del destino. No queda que esperar, tal vez otros años mas.  
Y en el momento inoportuno, cara a cara, mueres en el intento.  
Decirlo se escucha fácil en tu mente y en la realidad se convierte en algo abrumador.  
No puedes, aunque vuestros rostros estén contraídos de furia, aunque exista aquello que al mirar e intentar no sonreír, solo para no demostrarle la alegría, de volver a ver aquellos ojos.  
No puedes, no resistes y algo muerde dentro, que haces que grites mentalmente, toda esa desesperación por darlo a conocer: cara a cara.  
Cierras los ojos, al igual que tus puños, debes vivir con la culpa, la culpa de guardar la verdad y demostrarle que se trata de nada.   
Está en casa, en su habitación, sobre su cama, de espaldas, y su cabeza rozando el piso. Haciendo rebotar una pelota contra la pared, el suelo y atrapándola, con la mano derecha. Un mecanismo que repite distraídamente.  
Hay muchos No. Como: No es lo que se pretende ser, pero entrañablemente, ha comenzado recordarle. No estuvo lejos, ni tan cerca, solo en otro camino distinto al suyo.   
Solía ser así, cuando crecían muy cerca, corriendo, riendo, ignorando la realidad, lo que sucedía sin ver el entorno, escondidos bajo las gradas, viendo a través de esas ranuras pequeñas desde el suelo, bajo el suelo.  
Son uno, dos, tres, cuatro años tal vez, tan cerrado, tan alejado, con un mutismo e indiferencia, tan cerca y tan lejos, sin o con no más peleas, sabiendo que ya no le vería…Sabiendo que…todo dejaría de ser.  
Continuará...


	3. 3

Parte I  
Capitulo 3  
Quien no tuvo un mal día alguna vez, quien no lucho consigo mismo para no dormirse en una clase, arriesgándote a que el docente lo notara. Y quien no murió de aburrimiento y planeo con resucitar a la salida.  
Eso le sucede a Merlin, cabeceando este preciso momento. Debatiendo en cerrar los ojos o no hacerlo, de hecho es el tercer día de la semana que este tipo de batallas se le presenten a estas horas.  
Caer en el sueño es tan tentador. Como tener un mouse de chocolate.  
Pensar y distraerse es una buena táctica, como mirar el reloj o mucho mejor ponerse a pensar. Divagar, que prestar atención. Aunque en lo único que piensa es con legar a casa tan rápido como pueda. Solo quiere su cama, su almohada y dormir.  
― ¡Vamos!, vamos, ¡vamos! ― le suplica al reloj, es su única preocupación.  
Luego lo olvido, lo dejo y cayo rendido. Y el reloj fue testigo de los segundos que estuvo dormido.  
¡CLACK!  
El lápiz de grafito cayó al resbalar del filo de mesa. Despertándolo como una llamada de atención. Darse cuenta que se quedo dormido lo avergonzaba y por lo tanto se reacomoda sobre su banca y presta su atención hacia la pizarra, cree que va recibir algunas miradas por su mala discreción, pero sus compañeros solo se ven concentrados en lo suyo, escribiendo, dibujando y copiando. Qué más da. Simplemente hoy esta invisible.  
De pronto se oye la campana, todos toman sus cosas y salen rápidamente, el estaba haciendo lo mismo, tratando de salir sin lastimar a nadie, pero recibió algunos empujones que terminaron sacándolo por la fuerza, pero eso era lo que quería ¿No? Es decir, salir y estar caminado por los pasillos que lo conducen a la salida.

Pero su silencioso recorrido por los pasillos en modo zombi es interrumpido por un indeseable sonido vibrante. Esta tan lento en procesar la información aferente a su cerebro. Para tomar en cuenta que provenía de uno de sus bolsillos.   
El ícono de mensaje resplandece en la pantalla de su móvil, repasa la pantalla con el dedo pulgar, solo para no perder la iluminación.  
¿Quién podría ser?   
― ¡Hmp! ― se relame lo labios. El día de hoy solo sonó un par de veces. Pero aunque no quiera, piensa en Arthur. Quizás…este avisándole acerca del fin de semana.   
Pero lo que encuentra lo deja decepcionado. Ni tanto, bueno en realidad no lo tiene tan mal porque es un mensaje de Gwaine avisándole que vendría a su facultad, el siguiente es solo un aviso comercial de la compañía telefónica y promociones mensuales, que al fin al cabo no le benefician en nada.

•∕•∕∕•∕•  
―Gwaine… enserio…― resopla Merlín todo ceñudo al contemplar de mala gana lo que le dado en sus manos. Necesita una mejor comodidad para estas cosas, lo que lo lleva recostarse sobre la banca, para observar unos segundos más ante la atenta mirada de su amigo. Provocando que se desespere por saber su respuesta.   
Estando sentado en el suelo sin decir nada hasta ahora, espera preocupado viéndolo como mece la pierna derecha de forma inconsciente y otra la lleva recogida formando un triangulo, cuyo vértice le sirve de mesa para lo que espera como su respuesta.   
― ¿Y?… ― Pregunta de pronto. En realidad no quería ser insistente. Pero es solo un favor que en verdad lo necesita.  
― Ya. Pero… ¿esperas que lo resuelva para mañana?― Le cuestiona, como quien no quiere la cosa ― ¿Porque todo, tiene que ser a última hora?.. .  
― Vamos… Mer… Ambos sabemos que es pan comido para ti. ―responde sin vergüenza adjuntando un sonrisa al final.   
― La próxima vez, que me cites en el parque: No me apareceré. ― Le advierte seriamente convencido a que lo hará. Nadie duda que al final terminara cediendo. Así que Merlin se esfuerza por verse muy molesto. Y lo que consigue es que Gwaine se ría en su cara.― Lo digo enserio. ― vuelve a recalcar.  
― ¡Guau! Mer, ¿despertamos con mal humor hoy?― La mirada asesina de Merlin responde a su pregunta.  
―Sigue así Gwaine, sigue así… Y…yo juro que…―   
Gwaine le miro extrañado, porque de pronto dejo la oración inconclusa.   
Vio que llevaba virando por arriba de su cabeza, ciertamente algo distrajo su atención. Merlín no supo porque lo hizo, pero era como si una energía lo hubiera llamado para hacerlo. Veía a los estudiantes llenando los pasillos con idas y venidas, bullas, gritos, melodías, sonidos y ruidos. Percibiéndolo todo de cabeza. Entre todos ellos, entre “las venidas” distingue a ese alguien, totalmente reconocible.  
Dejo de pensar, se olvido de Gwaine, incluso se olvido como estaba el mismo. ¡Oh Cielos! ¡Gwaine! Iba a regresar, pero Arthur lo llamo con sus ojos, con una sonrisa burlona impresa en sus labios.  
― ¿Y?... ¿Qué? ― Pregunta inseguro, si va a responderle. Tal parece que Merlín se ha ido a la luna.  
¿Qué tanto veía Merlín? Busco a donde iba fija su atención. Porque verlo así es como si hubiera caído bajo un hechizo. Y prefirió esperar unos momentos. ― Ok! ¿Mer?   
― ¿Mmm?― alega parpadeando para salir de ello, extrañando más a su amigo.  
― ¿Sabes que es mala educación, dejar hablando a las personas? ― indago al tenerlo de vuelta.  
―El burro hablando de orejas…― arremete justo cuando Arthur se les aproxima. Esta consciente de su presencia y se resiste en levantar el rostro para observarlo de nuevo. Puede sentir que tiene los sus ojos sobre su nuca. Es realmente incomodo.  
Y más incomodo en que Arthur espere por él, para recibir su atención cuando se les acerca.  
― ¡Hola! ― Gwaine corresponde el saludo. Merlín lo imita haciendo el mismo asentimiento, solo para no sospechara. Después de un par de semanas evadiéndolo, es el primer gesto que intercambia con él.  
Arthur pensó en intentarlo, no tenía idea de cómo, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de al fin verle por los pasillos.  
Fue rápido, apenas capto su rostro cuando Merlín le respondió. Vaya que fue incomodo, se dijo así mismo luego de seguir con su camino.  
No había vuelta atrás, tal vez se hubiera quedado a conversar con Gwaine, pero Merlín, Merlín…   
¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué sucede con él?  
Gwaine alza la mirada, el único espectador presente, que tuvo la oportunidad de ver de cerca ambas reacciones. ― Hmm…―Estaba por decirle algo pero Merlín se dio cuenta de ello.  
―Mañana por la tarde, lo tendré listo― Le interrumpió aprovechando que aun no había dado una respuesta sobre su trabajo.  
― No me cambies de tema. ―Le negó moviendo la cabeza― Fue gracioso…todo eso. Pero ¿Hay algo? Lo sé― No iba a dejárselo fácil. Quizás sea un poco despistado pero no es tonto. Por lo tanto no tiene a donde huir con el tema.  
― Estas equivocado…― Su voz se alza a una octava más de su tono normal. Le ha puesto nervioso.  
―Eres un mal mentiroso, Mer. No trates de negarlo. Lo he visto. ―  
Merlin hace un gesto de fastidio. Seguramente Gwen les comento algo. No cree que Gwaine se haya dado cuenta, imposible.   
― ¿Gwen? ― Pregunta al aire.  
― ¿Gwen? ― repite, extrañado por el nombre.  
― Fue ella. Ella te lo dijo…sobre…― le señala.  
―Nadie me lo dijo. ―se defendió― Pero lo he visto. Y viene desde hace años.  
― Y ¿Que se supone ?― Le miro atentamente, retando su respuesta.  
― Mer te he visto. Le rehuyes todo el tiempo. La verdad es que actúas como si te gustara Arthur. ―repuso a pesar de que.lo último sea solo una broma. Por lo tanto se ríe de ello. Cosa que desagrado mucho al otro.  
Merlín aprieta los puños, arrugando un extremo de la hoja. No puede quedarse para oír semejante idiotez de su parte. Siente un problema con Arthur es su problema no la de él y por lo tanto da media vuelta. Pero sin antes agregar algo, solo para demostrarle que no se siente afectado.  
― Por lo visto, no se te da bien pensar― Se lo dice con voz seria y tono molesto, dispuesto en alejarse. Pero antes que diera más de dos paso…  
― ¡Merlin! Es una broma ¡Ok!― Gwaine rápidamente le toma por la muñeca reteniéndolo en su sitio, y aunque se resista aprovecha para ayudarse a estar de pie.   
―Gracias― dijo sarcasticamente por usarle para levantarlo.  
―Lo lamento. Solo que estoy tan acostumbrado a ustedes, que me descoloca verlos separados.  
Merlin fingió ignorar aquello, pensando a que es exactamente igual a lo que Gwen dijo. Bien, seguramente su problema con él se hizo tan notorio, de nada sirve sus tácticas para desviar todo tipo de deducción. Porque ellos ya lo saben. El tiene un problema con Arthur.  
•∕•∕∕•∕•  
Hubo días en que sus despertares eran subitos, además de oír su nombre detrás de sus sueños, y eso era la causa de que interrumpiera sus sueños.Demasiadas veces para ser normal. Asi que hace un vistazo a su habitación. Ve las hojas esparcidas sobre la alfombra, al pie de la cama y envolturas de golosinas sobre la mesa. Incluso con el viento ingresando por su ventana para empeorar el desorden.   
Cierra los ojos al sentir un malestar, por ver aquello. Dejandose caer sobre ecolchon sin animos dencargarse. Busca una reposar su cabeza sobre una almohada, no le importa que lleve la ropa de calle, o que el frio haya calado hasta sus huesos, lo único que le interesa es aquello que ve.  
Pequeñas partículas visibles a través de los rayos de luz, danzando ligeramente sobre un eje tan imaginario para Merlín.  
Ojala pudiera seguir imaginado o viendo a millones de partículas bailando, que tener que levantarse para lavar la ropa de cama, asear su cuarto y darse un baño.  
Porque hoy siente que no tiene ganas de nada, pero de nada.  
Lo unico que siete, son escalofríos debido a una baja de temperatura, extiende una mano para tomar el extremo de su cobertor. Dándole una sensación placentera, suave, e incitadora para continuar durmiendo.  
― ¡Merlín!― pero de nuevo esa voz interrumpiéndolo consigo mismo.  
Ya de pie, abre la puerta milimétricamente, para no revelar el desorden.  
Gaius lo mira extrañado, alzando su típica ceja exageradamente móvil.  
―Muchacho. Te han llamado varias veces ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono? ― La voz de Gaius ta ladraba sobre su cabeza. Y molestaba que intentara mirar atreves de esa abertura, su habitación.   
Inmediatamente busca entre sus bolsillo el bendito aparato, no lo pilla, busca a mirarsu cama, su escritorio, y repara sobre la última cosa abandonada a un rincón, cerca de la puerta de baño.  
La mochila de un color azul marino, con el cierre abierto, como si vomitara sus cuadernos y retuviera su teléfono.  
― Esta en mi mochila― contesta llevándose una mano para remover los cabellos de su nuca.  
Dando ocacion al quitar la mano, el descuido es aprovechado por un pie en la abertura y uno segundo Gaius entraba para llevarse con el desorden.  
― Pero...¿Que? ...muchacho. Espero que lo limpies. ― Gaius no podia soportar con la mirada todo aquel desastre.  
―Si. Haré eso. Pero...dime quien llamó.   
― No dijo su nombre.  
Siempre se le olvida preguntar.Cosa que molesta a Merlín. Pero que mas puede hacer es solo un pobre viejo. Esta harto de eso.  
―Mira la llamadas perdidas― Y por si fuera poco le pide eso.― Si vas a salir limpiala cuanto antes. ― vuelve a recalcar como si fuera un crío de 6 años, al que fuera olvidarse.  
Y seguramente se trate de su amigo por la tarea. Lo que lleva a pensar ess un desesperado por su tarea, cuando va directo hasta su mochila, para tomar su teléfono e ignora a su tio en el proceso.   
Despues de eso, nota que se ha marchado de su habitacion. Con el movil en sus manos registra cuatro llamadas pérdidas de Gwaine y dos de un número desconocido.  
Saliendo del menú, repara con la hora y la fecha. ¡Qué diablos! No cree las horas que durmió, si solo fue ayer que Gwaine le pidió ayuda, busca el último mensaje y la fecha es ¡Un Alivio!…coincide con la de… que sigue.  
¡Maldicion! Acaba de perder la noción del tiempo, el día de ayer confundió retrasando un día. Y hoy es sábado, son 11:30 am, tiene un enorme trabajo de entrega, el cual si tiene suerte no requiere ser entregado hoy.  
Pero primeramente debe acabar son sus obligaciones.   
Y esencialmente, necesita una ducha.  
Mientras esta bajo la regadera, su teléfono repiquetea sobre su cama. No solo una vez, son dos veces, hasta que del otro lado lo envía a casilla de voz.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Los rayos de luz despertaron a Arthur, porque se extendían directamente sobre su cara. Una mañana habitualmente tranquila, pero personalmente inquietante. Debido a que ayer tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarlo en los pasillos, pero desgraciadamente se encontraba acompañado de Gwaine.  
Así que a primera hora se planteo en llamarlo para hablarle acerca de mañana.  
Van seis intentos, cuatro al personal y dos a su casa. En verdad le extraña dos cosas, una es que Gaius no haya podido reconocerle la voz, como solía ser, y lo segundo que Merlín no le conteste.  
Es demasiado extraño, de no ser que sus sospechas sean ciertas. Es decir no hay una razón concreta, o que rayos hizo para que Merlin dejara de hablarle. Además no es ni la primera vez que lo nota, había más en la lista.  
Una de ellos es que cada vez que alza la mirada, él huye con la suya. Al caminar cerca de él, siente que debe evitar hablarle, o esperar a encontrarlo solo y si se atreverse a saludarlo hay una ligera sensación de ser ignorado. Es abrumador por que no entiende que sucede en verdad.  
Y no va a rendirse fácilmente.  
Continuará  
N/A: Disculpas por la demora, pero esta semana ha sido de lo.mas fruta nte. No poder escribir en la computadora. Porque a mi vieja se le da de espiar me. Así que me valía por el móvil.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de 4 años. Merlin y Arthur se vuelven a reencontrar. Pero algo ocurre con ellos. Se evitan, se alejan silenciosamente. Aunque Arthur, cree que no puede seguir con esto. Merlin es el quién se ve empeñado a continuar. Pero el destino los lleva a estar juntos. Sin embargo si el no hace nada, lo perderá de las manos. Ante la reaparición de un viejo amigo.

Parte I  
Capitulo 4  
Por más que intentara buscar la posición exacta, o hallara la comodidad deseada sobre su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño. No, no eran suficientes. Se sentía tan incomodo sobre ella, y lo peor es que no encontraba la razón del porque. Así que el resto de la noche permanece despierto, descifrando incógnitas internas a su reciente ansiedad y creciente preocupación.   
Descubrió que la sensación esa, no se iba, es muy insistente, perdurable y amenaza con continuar robando sus horas de sueño. Se queda viendo como lentamente amanece a través de su ventana, perdiendo su preciado tiempo. Pensando y pensando, cada vez repasando, y aun no deja de ser desconocida, sin dar en el clavo.  
De no ser…A menos que…  
¡Era Eso! ….Por tanto revuelo en su mente, creyendo que el asunto podría ser por sus tareas atrasadas, algo que olvido hace días. Y probo con terminar el bendito trabajo de Gwaine.   
Más no dio resultado. No, ni siquiera alivianaba.  
Busco maneras de ignorarlo, pensando en cualquier otro asunto con tal de alejar esa extraña sensación.   
Volvió a cambiar de posición de cabeza al pie de la cama, al borde de ella, dejando caer su mano izquierda y tomar los pequeños hilos entre sus dedos, los que sobresalen de la prolija alfombra de color azul. Recordándose así mismo los domingos, que por lo regular despierta dos horas antes del almuerzo, pero hoy se daría la excepción.  
“6:45 am” Lo lee sobre su mesa de noche.  
Suspira resignado, esperando que esa sensación se vaya, o que al menos el día llegase a ser tranquilo. No tiene muchas ganas de ponerse de pie, ni retirarse las sabanas que lo envuelven. Solo estar en cama. Aunque bueno, no del todo, porque Gaius osaría entrar por esa puerta para venir a “despertarlo”.  
Se ríe por pensar en la palabra “despertarlo”  
Y…Al fin. Dio en el clavo. Pensar en Gaius es pensar en Mr. Greoffrey. ¡Qué estúpido!  
¡Como pudo olvidarlo! Gritaría bingo…pero…sería muy bullicioso de su parte.  
Mejor cerciorarse, se dijo así mismo dando saltos desde su cama al piso para llagar hasta donde quería. En busca del calendario, ese que está pegado entre pared y el escritorio, oculto detrás de una torre de libros. El pequeño círculo rojo, dibujado sobre el papel. ¡Claro! Hoy es ese día.  
¡Increíble! ¡Grandioso! Y ¡Horrible día! No podía estar más desanimado y arrepentido a la vez por haber hecho el trato, precisamente con el decano. Le dan ganas de pagarse la frente contra la puerta.  
Regresa a su cama sentándose de mala gana, se siente abatido, derrotado dejándose caer como peso muerto y con los brazos extendidos. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Llamar a Arthur?  
Pensar en ello es complicado, más de que cualquier ejercicio matemático. Llevas sus manos sobre su rostro, tratando de manejar la frustración. Siente que esta sobre una línea imaginaria: pisar cualquier lado, es el mismo riesgo. Sin embargo… ¿Que era más importante? Continuar evitándolo. Pero no es una opción, ya que corre el riesgo de decepcionar a l decano y a Gaius, bueno si se llega a enterar.   
Espero por una llamada, espero al menos un mensaje y podría seguir esperándolo pero ya es demasiado tarde. Darse cuenta que esa fue la causa de su desvelo le dan ganas de cubrirse la cara con una almohada y gritar.   
“Maldición” Era realmente eso. Lo que prometió y no cumplirá. Bien, en realidad no es su culpa, más de la mitad de la responsabilidad recae en Arthur. Por lo tanto no tiene por qué sentirse así.  
De todas forma por que hacerlo, no importa si el tema continua persistiendo dentro de su cabeza. Se lo quitaría haciendo alguna actividad, como reparar el cuarto de baño. Que viene postergándolo hace meses.  
Solo necesita un pequeño impulso para salir de la cama. Recostado hace una lista mental con su habitual rutina y dominguera. Pasar el día afuera y a kilómetros del parque más cercano, o la piscina pública, pero por muy tentadora que sea, no le apetece por ahora, lo que prefiere es recobrar las horas de sueño perdidas.  
Sí, eso haría. Dormir.  
Cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente y mientras llevaba un total de treinta minutos. Un pequeño y estridente sonido interrumpe sus sueños. Tiene el móvil cerca, delante del reloj vibrando sobre la mesa. Mira pero no con la intención de contestar, voltea el rostro para ignorarlo.  
Y por segunda vez vuelve a sonar, más insistente. Tal vez es su imaginación pero es fastidioso mientras intenta tomarlo a ciegas contesta antes de cerciorase y ponerlo al oído.  
― Si diga― Pregunta con voz cansada. Ya quién diablos pudiera ser. De todas formas planea cortar de inmediato y continuar durmiendo.  
― ¡Alo! ¿Merlin? ― Interrumpe una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea. De pronto no va ser posible cortar con la llamada. No solo por despertarle sin no por asustarle por completo al oír su nombre.

― ¿Si? ― duda si es seguro en afírmale. No sabe porque, quizás por paranoia. ¿Quién sabe quien vaya a ser aquel desconocido?  
― ¿Eres tú? ¿Merlin? ¡No puedo creer que no me reconozcas! ― continúa insistiéndole. Nota que trate en adivinar  
― Lo siento. Pero acabo de despertarme ¿Quién… eres…? ―   
― A de ser por eso. ¡Pero es increíble! Ni por la voz… ¡Nada! ―Pero Merlín no se esfuerza por hacer memoria. No es Arthur, eso es seguro, el no se andaría de juegos.  
― No,… no lose. Lo lamento. ― Responde inseguro, teme luego que vaya a molestarse.  
― ¡Merlin! Soy yo ¡Will! ― ¡Oh! Aquello hace que se siente. El nombre de Will hace eco en su cabeza, proporcionándole una alegría inesperada. Y con muchas preguntas en la cabeza.  
― ¡ Wooo!¿Will? Will…! Oh tío como has estado!  
― Al fin. ¡Pequeño niño de Irlanda!― Merlín siente que se le atoran las palabras en la garganta. ― ¿Cómo has estado?  
― ¡Bien, bien! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es que llegaste? ¿Estás…  
― Si. ¡Sorpresa!, ¡Estoy a pocas horas de viaje! No tengo idea pero estoy en un pueblo ahora!  
La noticia lo lleva a levantarse de cama, embargado por la felicidad y la alegría. Hace tiempo que no contaba con noticias de su mejor amigo de la infancia.   
Él es mucho antes que Arthur.  
― En verdad. ¿Will?  
― Créelo, porque te aseguro que vendré a visitarte.  
― ¿Cómo estás tú? ―Pregunta a tientas de tratarse un cliché.  
― Mejor que nunca. ―Le menciona muy emocionado.― ¿Qué haces? ―   
― Desvistiend…levantándome…―!Damm!, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?  
― ¡Oh! ¡Por favor no lo hagas frente a la ventana!. ― juega Will con un tono de voz alarmante.   
― ¡Will! Déjame aclararte. ¡Que no! ― agrega histérico.  
― Debo imaginármelo. ¡EH! Merlín más robusto, pelos en todas partes, ¡Wow! Mer, ¿consideras afeitarte la espalda? Espantaras a las chicas si piensas ir a la piscina. ― Continúa bromeando, imaginándolo verlo.  
― ¡Will! ¡Ahórrate tu imaginación, quieres! ―Exclama molesto.  
― Como en los viejos tiempos…  
― Si― resopla resignado.   
La charla se prolonga entre tanto Merlin se viste, sujetando el teléfono entre cuello y hombro derecho.  
― Después de todo no eres un ingrato…― suelta dando un respiro.  
― Vamos ¡Amigo! No apliques eso conmigo. Si no, no habrá una tercera para confirmarte cuando vendré.  
― Me alegra que llamaras―  
― Te aseguro que vendré. Hasta en entonces. ― Cuelga.  
La sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en su rostro, luego de recorrer por toda su habitación mientras sujetaba su móvil contra su oreja derecha. Sentado al borde del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, después de lanzar su teléfono sobre la almohada.   
Se queda pensativo, entre ellas mentaliza sus deberes con la casa. Le toma tiempo para salir de su habitación, bajar las escaleras e ir directamente hasta la cochera y buscar la caja de herramientas.   
Tras cruzar con Gaius y un “buenos días” además de la mirada de extrañeza que se acentúa en toda su cara, solo al ver lo que tiene en manos.   
Tener la mirada de Gaius, escudriñándolo desde que comenzó a subir por las escaleras, le dieron ganas de responder un “¿Qué?”, pero reprimió esa idea hasta que se encerró en el cuarto de baño.  
El problema no era demasiado como para ser tratado por un profesional de plomería. Solo era cambiar la llave del lavabo y revisar uno que otro defecto. Descubrió que necesitaba cambiar la corta manguera de agua, tras abrir la gaveta donde se guarda los productos de limpieza.  
Solo que no había aquello supuestamente, lo único guardado allí era un cadáver de un insecto.  
Repaso la estructura unos segundos. Necesita cerrar la bomba de agua que en particular afectara a toda la casa durante los próximos treinta minutos u horas, todo depende en darse prisa.   
Bajo por segunda vez hasta el lugar donde se guarda las herramientas en busca de repuestos, y de paso cerrar la llave principal del agua. Sip, en realidad no tenia bien planeado, pero si contaba con una vaga idea de que se requería.  
― ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ― La voz de su tío lo refrena en pleno camino. Pero cuando se lo conto, el rostro de su tío se convirtió en una fea mueca.  
― Que hiciste… ¿Qué? ― Grito en alto. Exagerando dramáticamente ― ¡Merlin!  
― Te prometo que me llevara unos minutos. ― se excusa desde las escaleras todo sonriente y con un latente brillo en los ojos.  
― Estarás seguro, de lo que haces ¿no? Si lo arruinas, tú pagas con tu dinero.  
― Descuida…Te prometo que solo serán unos minutos…― repite pesadamente.  
Gaius comienza a sospechar en contra de su sobrino, usualmente verlo hacer alguna cosa rara como aquellas, era por razones que el solo sabía. Pero con la alegría que carga en el rostro lo deja pasar, solo por esta vez.  
Sin pensar más en ese asunto, se dirige a la cocina por un té.  
Merlin coloca todo lo necesario a su alcance, y como el problema viene debajo del lavabo debe quitarse la camisa para no estropearla.   
Estando con una camiseta negra sin mangas, que suele llevar por debajo de su ropa. Recostándose adecuadamente sobre las baldosas frías, desliza en dirección de las gavetas para adentrar la cabeza.   
•∕∕•∕∕•∕∕•  
Comenzó con sacar algunos artículos de su armario, aquellas que cree que son necesarias para un día en el campo. Su cama completamente enterrada bajo maletas, con equipos topográficos y demás cosas.   
Desde que despertó no ha dejado de mostrarse pensativo y preocupado, por un viaje de 45minutos, por un acuerdo con Mr Geoffrey como auxiliar de docencia para el grupo de primer año.  
― ¿Porque tan temprano?― Pregunta Morgana, quien aparece bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirando con cierto interés las cosas replegadas en su habitación. No en toda, pero era llamativo tanto caos.  
―Debo ocuparme de un grupo…― Morgana asiente en señal de que va a escucharle― Mr. Greoffrey, nos encargo a sus alumnos de primer año― Pero Arthur trata de ser lo más breve y explicito con su salida. De lo contrario tendría sus ojos verdes perforando su nuca, hasta saber porque.  
― “Nos” ― se dice a sí misma, molestando nuevamente a Arthur, para que le aclarara ese detalle. Pero el no alzo la cabeza, ni dijo algo. La ignoro en los siguientes segundos, hasta que la vio rendida para irse. ― Por cierto, no olvides llevar un abrigo, las primeras semanas de verano son cambiantes. Que no te engañe el sol. Querido hermanito ― Le advirtió luego de abandonar su puerta.  
Arthur asintió, y regreso a lo suyo, a pesar que no tenía cabeza, para seguir pensando en su pequeño problema.  
Se suponía que el quedaría con Merlin, pero las circunstancias y contratiempo mas la incomunicación en estas últimas semanas ha sido de lo peor.   
Con un plan en mente toma sus cosas, una maleta y parte del equipo en brazos. El no le fallaría al decano.   
Por lo tanto iría hasta su casa y cumpliría con su trabajo, y si se rehúsa a ir, de ser necesario lo amarraría al copiloto del auto. Quizás cabreado con Merlín por no contestarle sus llamadas, si bien no lo hizo al menos habría mandado un mensaje.   
Y a estas alturas, es hacer todo a última hora. Lleva conduciendo durante unos veinte minutos hasta adentrarse a un vecindario muy familiar para él.   
Estaciona debidamente al encontrar la casa sin quitarle de vista, impresionado con volver a verla. Gracias al cielo aun recordaba cómo llegar hasta ella. Apaga el motor, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y cierra la puerta dando eco con la casa detrás de él. Voltea sin intenciones en contemplarla, un pequeño estremecimiento al reconocer su antigua casa, se ve igual de siempre, frente a la de Merlin  
Sin más contratiempos cruza la angosta calle, sin percatarse en casi ser atropellado por un niño de siete años en bicicleta. Arthur sonríe desmesuradamente al niño continuando como si no le hubiera afectado el percance.   
Es como si el sol brillara de su lado. Si así el se siente en estos breves segundos. Mientras contempla el jardín delantero de la casa, sus dedos se mueven involuntariamente ante la ansiedad, y la duda, quitándole el valor en acercarse hasta la entrada de la casa.  
Sería muy infantil dar vuelta atrás. Ante eso inicia tocando generosamente el timbre.  
•∕∕•∕∕•∕∕•

Continuará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien. Aquí el.capi corregido  
>  Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Les agradezco mucho por darle la oportunidad


	5. 5

Parte I  
Capitulo 5

Es muy temprano y apenas hay movimiento en la casa. Gaius se encuentra en el estudio acompañado de una taza de té, aun pensando en lo extraño que ha sido ver a su sobrino con una caja de herramientas en las manos. Sin esperarse la repentina interrupción, el sonido del timbre se oye en toda la casa. Y mientras él se dirige, Merlin no se ha movido de su habitación, está allí esperando. Suponiendo que su tío hubiera llamado al de mantenimiento. No es justo que lo hiciera, cuando solo llevan 30 minutos y que prácticamente esté a punto de terminarlo. Es más, solo le falta dar con el último detalle.Por lo tanto se prepara para escuchar los pasos hasta su habitación, mientras regresa a su labor. El sonido de las bisagras y del pomo de la puerta hace eco dentro de casa.   
Es impropio que este experimentando tanto nerviosismo y ansiedad a la vez. Con solo ver girar el pomo de la puerta, creyendo que en cualquier momento, sus piernas tomaran control para salir huyendo. Es raro, es extraño, al tratarse de una simple visita.   
En el momento que es abierta es un alivio, no es Merlin quien se hace cargo de recibirlo. Es el viejo y buen Gaius.   
―Buenos Dias…Ga― Ni siquiera pudo terminar su saludo, cuando recibe un inesperado abrazo. Esos que te dan los abuelos cuando los visitas de tiempo. Solo que este caso, se siente algo avergonzado, no por el abrazo, es por el hecho de tantos años sin haber dado una explicación. Un problema del pasado.  
Gaius es el viejo amigo de su padre Uther, han pasado muchos años que no lo había visto, y al conducirlo hasta la sala, ofreciéndole sentarse y darle una bebida dentro de algunos segundos. ahora frente a él diciéndole que es bienvenido, no hay razón para temer.  
Pensándolo mejor es bueno que Gaius lo haya recibido después de todo, tal vez Merlín no lo hubiera hecho fácil.   
El asiente agradecido por la amabilidad con la que le recibe.   
Tras ese respiro, al fundirse en el mullido sillón, se pregunta donde esta Merlín. Esperanzado por verlo entrar en cualquier momento a la sala, o reaparecer detrás de alguna puerta.   
Pero eso no sucede.  
Odia como sus manos transpiran, y como su corazón late alocadamente, ojala pudiera controlar los latidos de su corazón. Es increíble que realmente se animara a hacer esto, durante el camino imagino cual serian las repuestas negativas a las que estaría expuesto.  
Con tanto en que pensar, sin saber que realmente pudiera ocurrir, palmea involuntariamente sobre sus rosillas, buscando la manera de calmarse. Necesitando en que distraer su mente, sus ojos recorren cada rincón y cada uno está resuelto a llevarlo a rememorar los viejos tiempos, aquellos cuando eran unos críos.  
El sitio favorito de Merlín del sofá, cada vez que lo invitaba a jugar play. Sonríe con nostalgia al recordar aquellos gestos infantiles, que le regalaba cuando alguien tomaba su lugar. Recuerda la forma en que su madre se dirigía a su hijo, para decirle, que no era cortés no compartir.  
Quedarse viéndole como hacia aquellos pucheros con la boca, arrugando la nariz, realmente lo perdía, Morgana una vez lo saco del trance con un dolor en las costillas. Para luego picarle en cada oportunidad: “El se ve tan mono haciendo eso” con tal de sugestionarlo. Arthur nunca agrego una palabra, ni para defenderse ante eso. La verdad, siempre obvio ese detalle.  
El no hacerlo, era por su pequeño trauma, una vergonzosa situación que lo llevo a no querer opinar nunca más. Siempre mal interpretados o usados como doble sentido. Al ser unos simples adolescentes hablando sobre cosas vánales. Como cuando terminaron hablando de ello, no lo sabía, ni en qué momento supo que era su turno, el había estado pensando en Sofía, en aquella muchacha pelirroja. Arthur pensó que podría evitar diciendo “paso” pero la insistencia de miradas y ver como Merlín se retorcía incomodo a su lado. No tenia opción.  
Sus ojos comenzaron a registrar cada rincón de aquel rostro, buscando encontrar algo que llamara su atención, necesitaba apresurarse por ellos. En el momento que repaso su mirada ante aquello, al principio lo negó, busco sus pómulos, sus ojos y sus enormes orejas, pero por más que lo evitara, regreso a mirar sus labios y con arrebatado de tocarlos.   
Es increíble que recordara un dato bochornoso… Es difícil descifrar bien porque lo hace pero siente que cada vez que lo hace descubre es como un dibujo cuando terminas en trazar todos los puntos, en una forma aleatoria.   
“Sus labios son bien parecidos…” respondió tratando de sonar indiferente. Nadie le entendió al principio, ni Gwaine, Gwen, Percival y León, incluso los demás le vieron raro, solo vio a Morgana dedicarle un sugestivo movimiento de cejas. Entonces Gwaine se atrevió a decir algo así: “Give your a Kiss!” En otro idioma. Fue horrible y más horrible verlos reír y que Merlin lo mirara escéptico.  
Mueve la cabeza sin pensarlo, negándose a sí mismo por recordar aquellos tiempos, aun le arden las mejillas, con solo recordarlo.  
Y ahora que lo nota, es de muy mala educación estar mirando la casa de esa forma. El parecerle muy acogedora como la mayoría de las casas, que ves en revistas y por mucho que le cueste creer que el tamaño no cuenta. No como las tantas a las que tubo que mudarse.  
Gaius regresa de la cocina inesperadamente con una lata de gaseosa en manos, provocándole un sobre salto.  
― Arthur, me disculpo. ―añade acercándole la bebida.  
―No por mi está bien. Gracias― agradece, algo confundido por sus disculpas.  
―Olvide que Merlin bloqueo el agua en toda la casa. ― aclara con voz rasposa.  
― ¿Porque? ― Pregunta como si existiera otro. Se escucha extraño como si tuviera la culpa de ello.   
― Es inusual verlo caminando en la cochera muy temprano. Puedes creerlo que piensa reparar el lavabo de su habitación. Voy a darle unos minutos. De lo contrario llamare a mantenimiento.   
Aquello si le hizo gracia, pensar que Merlín no es el tipo de chico a que le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas.  
― ¡Merlin! ― nombra sorprendido.  
― ¡Demasiado, para ser verdad! ― concuerda con él ―Siempre suele quejarse de los deberes de la casa. Pero ahora, no sé que le ha picado para ofrecerse voluntariamente.  
― Eso se ve prometedor. ― Arthur ríe un poco ante el comentario.  
― Solo espero que dure.  
― Podría aprovechar…― sugiere divertido.   
― Con mandarlo a refaccionar cada rincón de la casa... ― asiente aceptando la idea, resultando gracioso imaginar a Merlin trabajando.  
―Así ahorraría dinero….― ambos ríen, no de una forma escandalosa.  
Arthur para de reír mirando la hora, bebe un poco y fija el rostro de Gaius. Necesita como poder decírselo, sin ser descortés, pero verlo sentarse en uno de los sillones, le da una buena señal para hacerlo ahora.― Bueno quiero disculparme Gaius pero vengo por Merlin. Tenemos un trabajo programado para hoy ― suelta en una larga oración, le costó bastante, sobre todo porque al notar, que cuanto termina de mencionar a Merlín y un trabajo, lo manifestaba como irresponsable.  
Ver a Gaius fruncir el ceño, sabía que no debía haberlo dicho de esta forma. Pero no tenía opción, para que comprendiera como un compromiso de urgencia. Le serviría si Gaius persuadiría a Merlin para ir.  
― ¿Un Trabajo de la facultad?  
― Sí. En realidad para Mr.Geoffrey ― dijo, sabiendo que el nombre provocaría cierto interés en Gaius. ― A un grupo de primer año. ― agrego por demás   
― ¡Mr. Geoffrey! ― repite afectado.   
― Si. El Decano.   
Gaius suspira molesto por la noticia, al pensar que su sobrino este por desperdiciar la oportunidad de ganarse su voluntad de un viejo colega ― ¿En que está pensando, este chico? ― reniega en su contra, pasando la mano por su rostro ― ¡Ahora tiene sentido! ¡Muchacho irresponsable!― refuto, estaba claro porque desde temprano se ocupo en ir y venir de la cochera para reparar su baño.  
Arthur se muerde el labio por el rostro de su tío, sabe que se ha ganado una reprimenda su amigo. Sería mejor hacer algo― Le llame varias veces. ¿Sabe si cambio de número? ― comenta con la idea de distraerlo,   
― ¡No! ― responde con voz furiosa. ― Dame un minuto. ― Se excusa, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, pero Arthur lo detiene tocándole el hombro.   
― No se preocupe. Si gusta ¿Podría ir por él? ― se ofreció esperando el permiso para hacerlo.  
Gaius aguarda segundos para meditarlo seriamente. Esto no sería grato para su sobrino, pero tomando en cuenta su falta de irresponsabilidad, la mejor manera de cobrárselo, es darle un buen escarmiento por ello― Claro. Sube hijo. ¿La recuerdas..?―pregunta inconcluso pero Arthur asiente rápidamente― Gracias Arthur. ― Le da una palmadita sobre el hombro, dando media vuelta con intención de regresar a su lugar ― Mi espalda lo agradece mucho.  
Arthur sonrie complacido desde las escaleras, luego que percibiera su leve desconfianza. Sabe que se merece después de aquellos años, claro que Gaius no es un hombre rencoroso, pero si es muy sobreprotector con su sobrino.  
Y al contar con el permiso, regresa ese sentimiento al dar el primer escalón, al tocar los pasamanos de madera, tratando de aminorar la sensación llevando a un lado sus pensamientos. Cuya ansiedad e incertidumbre recorre a través de su cuerpo.  
― Arthur. ― Voltea asustado hacia Gaius.  
― Si ves que Merlín no lo tiene resuelto. Házmelo saber ¿De acuerdo? ―Arthur acepta asintiendo con la cabeza, razón para subir corriendo.  
Terminando con el último escalón contempla el pasillo y la larga alfombra. La inseguridad de dar dos pasos en adelante le llego de repente. No puede controlarlo, una sensación rara pero agradable, como si quisiera vomitar pero de alegría.   
Pasa la primera puerta, luego la continúa y finamente llega hasta la puerta de su habitación. No está cerrada ni completamente abierta como el resto, revelando todo como si fuera una invitación. Es mas esta le sugiere curiosidad. No necesita ser tocada para pedir permiso.  
¿Pero debería?   
Quizás no debería pensar demasiado ni demorar, podría que Gaius sospechara. ¿Sospechara? No, que cosas se ha puesto a pensar, necesita relajarse y dar el primer paso dentro la habitación. La que tiene al frente, a unos dedos de distancia. Desde allí sus ojos permanecen atraídos por el color de las paredes, los objetos que lo adornan, los muebles, las marcas sombreadas que contrastan con la pintura.  
Ver el interior de ella, no fue lo que activo el valor en pasar, solo fue su curiosidad, que crecía desmedidamente.   
Da un respiro dentro de la habitación de Merlin. Y el aroma cala su sentido del olfato. Provocándole nostalgia, escalofríos, y ansiedad, todo al mismo tiempo. Y a pesar de su curiosidad al estar caminando dentro de ella, su conciencia lo hostiga en anunciarse de algún modo.   
Pero por una parte no quiere hacerlo, perdería la oportunidad de contemplar aquel grupo de cuadros que posan sobre una pequeña repisa blanca adornado por figuras pétreas, llamándolo para ser tocadas y apreciadas.   
Su corazón no deja de latir y cada vez en aumento. Se siente como un ladrón, o más bien parece un fisgón de cuarta. No puede evitarlo, lo reconoce al tener el tercer cuadro, viendo una foto que ni el recordaba, en la que aparece su Merlín abrazando a una chica, luciendo su cabello largo regalándole una sonrisa.   
No es apropiado hacer esto, lo sabe por la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no está bien. Y como si se tratara de una advertencia, un sonido proveniente del baño llamo su atención. Ahora de que es consciente, no se había preguntado donde estaría Merlín. Lo habría ignorado, olvidado, la cosa es que no paso eso por su mente, preguntarse ¿Donde está Merlin? Tras que cruzo la puerta.  
Parecería que estuvo fisgoneando una hora, desde que entro, pero de hecho solo fueron más de sesenta segundos.  
Y ahora que sabe que tal vez está dentro de baño. ¿Y donde más estaría? Aproximándose hasta esta otra puerta mal cerrada, la abre milimétricamente para cerciorarse. Revelando la presencia de su amigo, tendido en el suelo oyéndolo tararear una melodía, ocupado con una herramienta en mano.  
Merlin dejo de preocuparse por quien vaya a cruzar su puerta, tras pasar un tiempo silencioso y ante la espera del supuesto plomero, significaba que Gaius no llamo a uno para que terminase el trabajo por él.   
Confiado consigo mismo, ajustando por segunda vez la válvula del lavabo, sin dejar de tararear una melodía aleatoria en voz alta, sin presentir la persona parada al pie de la puerta.  
Deja caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, mirando satisfecho su obra, provocando que la herramienta metálica golpeara las baldosas. Sintiéndose a gusto con la sensación refrescante que le proporcionaba al contacto de su piel.  
Parpadea con intensiones en descansar un momento. Por culpa del insomnio. Pero al oír la puerta abrirse. Abrio lentamente sus ojos, esperando escuchar a su tío.   
― ¡Vaya! Ya asumes el papel “Del hombre de la casa” ― Añade una voz con socarronería. Merlin se petrifica al verlo apoyando en el marco de la puerta con su típica pose de imbécil, pero su conciencia le pide levantarse.  
De inmediato alza la cabeza, asustado sin medir la distancia dándose con el techito del lavabo, retumbando en todo el baño. Donde el dolor lo regresa a recostarse.  
― ¡OUCH! ― Se queja avergonzado delante de él. Escuchando sus carcajadas del rubio, tras verlo hacer el tonto.  
― Arthur… ― replica entre adolorido y molesto― ¿Tu aquí? ― Inquiere fastidiado ― ¿Quién demonios, te dejo pasar? ― gruño con recelo.  
― Es así es como tratas a tus visitas. ― Le responde sonriendo y negando para él.  
― No a todas, solo de las que pretenden matarme de un infarto.  
― ¿Es que no me presentiste?  
― Y ¿cómo? Seguramente estarías humeando como gato.   
― ¿Estas molesto porque este aquí, o por el dolor?― Tiene el atrevimiento de preguntarle  
― Por amabas…― contesta, aun con la mano en la cabeza.  
― Esperemos que no te haya dejado más bruto.  
― Pendragon de…― resoplo, dejando inconclusa su última palabra. ― ¿Quién te dio el permiso de pasar?  
Arthur le mira severamente ofendido.  
― Gaius, me dejo pasar― señalo.  
― No le culpo. El ya no tiene fuerza como para echarte a patadas de la casa. ―dice sarcástico. Entra tanto se acomoda las piernas y rodilla para ponerse de pie. Arthur contempla la línea enrojecida de su frente. Es evidente que se pego duro la cabeza.   
Se acerco para ofrecerle una mano y ayudarlo a estar de pie, pero la rechazo de un manotazo.   
Aun había esa tensión existente entre ellos. No tiene idea en como acercarse, duele notar que no es lo mismo, manteniéndose en silencio mientras corren los segundos.  
Arthur cerró la mano, buscando recomponerse por esa respuesta. Y observa el rostro de Merlin, es notable su disgusto y su rechazo. Aunque su observación lo lleve a durar más de la cuenta, donde no contaba con detenerse a mirar involuntariamente las líneas de su clavículas, ni la forma definida de sus brazos, o la prominencia de sus deltoides, ó el torso marcado que se ve tallado a través de la camiseta sin mangas, teniéndolo momentáneamente distraído.

― ¿Qué?― se quejo Merlín al tener los ojos fijos de Arthur. Alzo una ceja, eso era extraño.― No he dicho nada malo. ― se defendió.  
―Claro, pero si pudiera leer tu mente. Tendría razones― contraataco para salir de su situacion. Temía que lo haya notado. Arthur siempre se burlo de su constitución física y ahora olvidando su orgullo, quedo sorprendido.  
―Ya. ¿Solo vienes de visita? ¿Tal vez provocarme, matarme del susto, ó pelear verbalmente? Porque no voy a perder el tiempo contigo.   
― Ninguna. Solo venia a llevarte.  
― ¿A dónde? Que yo recuerde no quedamos en nada hoy.  
― Déjate de hacerte el desentendido. ― le regaño severamente―Os ayudare con una palabra: Mr Geofrey   
Merlin cierra los ojos tomando las cosas replegadas del suelo, guardándolas uno a uno dentro de la caja― ¡Maldición! Creí que no te aparecerías.  
― No me vengas con eso. Que llame muchas veces. ― se defendió   
― No lo creo. Espere tus llamadas, sabes. ―Le miro de lado, tomando un trapo pequeño para limpiarse las manos.   
Pero la situación se torna incomoda, Arthur dedico a contemplar el trabajo del lavabo, echando a reí sutilmente.  
― ¿Que es gracioso? ― lo mira con aprensión, tomando su camisa.  
― Es que realmente lo lograras, con lo inútil que siempre resultaste en economía del hogar.  
Aquel desagradable insulto, lo impulsa a darle con su camisa sobre la cabeza.  
― ¡Vete!  
― ¿Qué?  
― ¡Que salgas! ― le grito, aunque no era necesario, pero tenerlo allí mirándolo divertido, lo irritaba― voy a cambiarme. ― se excuso más calmado.  
― ¡Oh! ― fue lo único que atino a decir, mientras era conducido por la espalda, afueras de baño, creyendo que le dejaría ocupar una de las sillas del escritorio, pero el empujón duro hasta la salida de su habitación y el golpe de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.  
― ¡Hey! ¡Sigues siendo UNA CHICA, Merlin! ― ladro fuerte al encontrarse en el pasillo y se dio cuenta que Gaius podría oírlo, por lo que se arrepintió demasiado tarde.  
•∕•∕∕•∕•  
Merlin bajo las escaleras seguido de Arthur, entretanto Gaius lo mira amonestándolo mentalmente, ladeando negativamente la cabeza. Si las miradas mataran el ya habría caído al final de la escaleras  
Cabe destacar el alivio que sintió al salir de casa, con Arthur adelantándose para llegar al camarote estacionado en frente de su casa.   
― ¿Iremos, en ese auto? ― pregunta con desagrado.  
― ¿Por qué? Tiene algo de malo. ―   
― No crees que mejor sería mi camioneta. ― Le mostro señalándolo con el rostro.  
― ¿Qué tiene de especial? ― responde con indiferencia.  
― Bueno, nada. Pero considerando un viaje afueras de la ciudad…Y las carreteras no son solo asfalto.  
― Lo consideraría, pero estamos retrasados Merlín.  
― ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba. Tú no irías en una carcacha como esa.―  
― ¡Podrías callarte!   
― ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? ―   
― Una palabra más, y te meto en la cajuela. ―  
― ¡Uh! ―Bromea ― Es así como tratas a las personas.  
― No. Solo con personas que se quejan todo el tiempo.  
― Bueno, yo podría ir en mi camioneta y seguirte.―   
― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te molesta tanto ir? ― Pregunta incomodo.

 

Merlín lo miro unos segundos. Apunto de soltar una pullas suyas, pero prefirió contestar con su elegante humor.

― No. ¡Estoy feliz de ir contigo! 

Le resppnde con una fingida sonrisa en los labios. Hasta entrar al auto. Arthur no lo soporto más y le dio un golpe fuerte sobre el brazo. Espero oírlo quejar, pero a cambio recibió un puño sobre su pierna izquierda. Y la pelea se inicio dentro del auto.  
Pero antes que acabaran por estrangularse, Gaius sale de la casa, cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás suyo y dirigiéndose claramente hasta ellos.   
Dejaron de pelear  
― Merlin ¿A qué hora crees que llegaras? ― La pregunta lo lleva voltear a su derecha, no está en su conocimiento todo ese asunto del trabajo y espero que Arthur respondiera por él.   
Sin embargo no hubo señal, y para cuando regresa a ver a su tío, oye que abre la boca Arthur, pero demasiado tarde para su gusto, así que no le dejar hablar.  
― Te llamare.― le dijo sin más.  
Gaius cierra los ojos no muy convencido, llevando una mano a sus bolsillos y extrayendo un pequeño objeto.  
― Seguro Merlín― le extendió el móvil.   
Después de aquella vergonzosa escena, Arthur encendió el motor, despidiéndose de Gaius.  
― Ya veo porque…. ¿Deberías cambia de móvil? ― le hablo de improvisto, pasando tres manzanos para doblar y entrar a la avenida principal.  
― ¿Porque? Aun funciona. ― se limito a responder.  
―No lo creo, de lo contrario habrías recibido mis llamadas.  
Merlin sonríe divertido, porque sigue picándole con ello.  
Recorren varios kilómetros en los próximos minutos y solo está el sonido del motor, del viento, y las bocinas de los motorizados que acompañan sobre la carretera.  
Merlín lleva la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, llevando su mano debajo del mentón, observando sin apartar la vista. Poco a poco los edificios, las calles, los semáforos quedan atrás, y pasan a ser campos abiertos, casas en medio de extensiones verdes, y de lejos algunas colinas que conforman el panorama.

Y por nada del mundo quiere abandonar la vista de la ventana. Hay una razón y Arthur puede entenderla, lo que busca es escudarse, evitando a toda costa, en crear una conversación o cualquier tipo de preguntas, en medio de todo ese silencio, obligándolo a hacerlo.   
Arthur no desaprovecho la oportunidad de voltear en su dirección, frente a cada semáforo, es inquietante ver a Merlin sumergido en su quietud, la forma en la que busca distraerse, al sentarse de una manera que le rehuyera a su presencia puede que no esté muy cómodo, su postura distaba desagrado. Pero no se daría por vencido, buscaría la manera de sacarle una sonrisa siquiera.  
Es horrible y detestable la falta de comunicación, necesita un ente, necesita… Sus ojos captan gracias al espejo retrovisor, el folder amarillo. Aparta su mirada de la carretera, rápidamente para alcanzarlo, dejándolo sobre las rodillas del pelinegro.  
― ¿Qué es esto?  
―El cronograma. ― responde con amabilidad.  
Merlin dedico a hojear la primera pagina, sin intenciones de prestarle atención, allí encontró la descripción y las horas de las actividades, los temas que abordarían, pero sobre todo le llamo la atención la hora. La dicha actividad iniciaba a las 10:30 am.   
De haberlo sabido, habría tenido la oportunidad de desayunar, su estomago esta vacio gracias al rubio desesperado.  
Refunfuño notoriamente, y Arthur quiso saber porque. Pero sabía que no se lo diría. Agradecía que solo faltara unos quince minutos más para llegar hasta el lugar.  
El lugar al que llegaron se veía repleto de tiendas de camping, automóviles y un bus enorme. Aparco cerca su automóvil, saliendo sin decir nada más que “Llegamos” a Merlín.  
Arthur camina más despacio y mira con atención. Se hizo difícil distinguir a dos figuras, un par de estudiantes, el chico es alguien alto a comparación de la chica a la que sostiene la mano. No podría confirmar como es que presentía que ellos veían acercándose hasta él, pero lo sabía, lo veía en la forma que se abría paso con los demás estudiantes. En su atenta vigilancia, en la manera de sus movimientos pudo descifrar el rostro del muchacho, y una sensación de aprensión empieza abrirse en la boca de su estomago.  
Merlín entrecerró los ojos, luego se encoge los hombros, esperando ver alguna chica de pelo rubio, al Arthur que estuviera mirando. Continúo contemplando, sin reconocer a la pareja de jóvenes acercándose hasta ellos.  
Pero no era de importancia, se fue en busca de su mochila, sobre asientos traseros, cuando la presencia del par de estudiantes se hace presente. Así que opta por ser indiferente, para terminar de alejarse, pero olvidaba el folder y regresa. Sin pensarlo alza la mirada y encuentra la del chico.   
― Hola Pendragon. ¿Que sorpresa?― Se le acerca con una sonrisa. Y sabe que aun lo tiene mirándolo insistentemente.  
Merlin observo al rubio para ignorar la mirada del desconocido. En parte odiaba que todo mundo lo conociera y elogiara con solo verlo. Solo por ser un Pendragon.  
― Hola Mordred… ― corresponde el saludo, sin muchos animos. No le hacía gracia verlo.  
En el momento que Arthur pronuncia el nombre alza la mirada sorprendido. No podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No era posible  
CONTINUARÁ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve editando y arreglando.


End file.
